The present invention relates generally to luer fitting connector assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for a luer fitting connector/adapter for interconnecting luer fitting members.
Luer fitting or luer lock connections are utilized in fluid flow conduits having medical or surgical applications. Typically, a male member has a slightly tapered body and is connected in fluid communication with a female member, which has a similarly tapered bore for receiving the male member, such as those described in ISO 594/1-1986(E) and ISO 594-2:1998(E). A coupling device or locking member may be mounted upon the body of the male member. The locking member may have an internally threaded collar and operate to prevent fluid leakage between the male and female members. Another purpose of the locking member may be to maintain the connection between the male and female members. Exemplary luer fitting members are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,473, 4,735,441, 5,176,415, 5,286,067, 5,549,583, 5,611,576, 5,702,374, 6,332,633, 6,344,033, 6,402,207, 4,629,455, 5,047,021, 5,620,427, 5,651,776, and 5,984,373, and International Publication Number WO 2005/097253 A1, which are all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
However, typical luer fitting members may be associated with tubing or medical systems having different purposes. For instance, one system may be directed toward the delivery of feed paste to the stomach of a patient, while another system may be directed toward the intravenous delivery of medication.
Conventional luer fitting members may all be sized in accordance with an industry standard, regardless of intended use. As a result, a male luer fitting member associated with the delivery of feed paste may be inadvertently interconnected with a female luer fitting member associated with the intravenous delivery of medication, or vice versa. The inadvertent interconnection of portions of different types of systems may lead to system cross-contamination and/or erroneous medical fluid delivery.
The present invention alleviates one or more of the shortcomings described above.